


Ракеты и люди

by openplace



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openplace/pseuds/openplace
Summary: G1, мультсериал, эпизод «Ключ от Вектора Сигмы» (обе части). Омегу Суприма восстановили, и он желает разобраться в том, что происходило во время его вынужденного оффлайна, и определиться в своём отношении к тому, без кого возвращение онлайн вряд ли было бы возможным.





	Ракеты и люди

Его собрали буквально по частям.  


Система жизнеобеспечения, завязанная на «Арк», позволила процессору не обнулиться. Эта же связь сохранила в его памяти всё, что происходило во время его вынужденного оффлайна на борту корабля. И сейчас, расположившись на своём месте дислокации, Омега Суприм позволил банкам памяти за эти джооры подгрузиться и распаковаться, начиная воспроизведение записи.  


Его внимание привлёк человек, старший из тех, кто трудились и сражались вместе с автоботами бок о бок уже который декацикл: любая помощь их небольшому контингенту в этой неимоверно затянувшейся войне была нелишней.  


Вот на записи Рэтчет и Уилджек, практически уходя в оффлайн на рабочем месте от усталости, сообщают человеку о том, что вынуждены уйти подзарядиться. Тот заверяет их, что остаётся. Уилджек покидает их небольшую компанию. И следующий эпизод оказывается способен удивить даже видавшего виды воина: военврач и человек, наконец, прощаются, и человек, казалось бы, маленький и слабый по сравнению с кибертронцами, продолжает трудиться, джоор за джоором, словно у него внутри вечный источник энергии! Это было… неожиданно. Необычно. Да, неожиданно и необычно. Пожалуй, именно так Омега Суприм, просматривая этот отрезок записи, мог охарактеризовать увиденное. Но было в произошедшем и ещё что-то. Что-то, вызывающее из памяти давным-давно произошедшее и забытое. Но что именно?

***

Многие и многие тысячи и миллионы ворн назад, ещё до прибытия на эту удивительную белковую планету, Омега Суприм водил дружбу с гештальтом конструктиконов. Много сооружений воздвигли те, и немалые усилия приложили к постройке Кристального города, и не было краше сооружения на всём Кибертроне.  


Так было. Но однажды Омега Суприм задержался, а когда прибыл, вокруг было серо и черным-черно от расплавов и дыма, заволокшего всё вокруг. А когда он узнал и увидел, кто это всё сотворил, ему стало очень больно. Что-то очень важное в искре исчезло. Переформатирование личности его бывших друзей было безвозвратным, и оно нисколько не оправдывало того, что они сотворили.  


Шли ворны. Желание дезактива врагам при встрече с оными стало столь же естественным и подразумевающимся само собой, как, например, это подразумевалось по отношению к тем же скраплетам и шарктиконам. Но в искре всё равно чего-то не хватало, и она временами глухо ныла. Это было неприятно, потому что никто не знал, что с этим можно поделать. А Омега Суприм и не распространялся особо, предпочитая держать это при себе.

***

Человек, наконец, ушёл оффлайн там же, где и был, но перед этим успел всё закончить. Он вентилировал ровно и глубоко, его поза выражала безмерную усталость, но лицевая, которую он уронил на сложенные манипуляторы, выражала умиротворение. Запись не передавала рисунок полей человека, но кибертронцу хватало того, что он видел сам.  


Военврач, вновь появившийся на записи, удовлетворённо хмыкнул, увидев масштаб проделанной работы. А затем, увидев пребывающего в глубоком оффе человека, неодобрительно покачал шлемом, осторожно взял Уитвики на манипуляторы и унёс.

***

Шаги. Кто-то идёт. Многие кибертронцы, при желании, могли ходить практически бесшумно, задействовав антигравы, но тот, кто шёл по направлению к стартовой площадке, их не задействовал. И этот кто-то явно был меньше и легче, чем любой из миниботов.  


Омега Суприм счёл нужным перейти в робомод, и сделал это как раз тогда, когда Спарклаг Уитвики появился на стартовой площадке.  


Трансформация всегда восхищала человека, пусть он работал и сражался бок о бок с разумными роботами уже не первый месяц. А то, что он увидел сейчас, завораживало особенно.  


– Приветствую, Омега Суприм! Как себя чувствуешь?  


Великан теперь мог считать рисунок полей человека, а не только видеть его самого. В данный же момент следовало ответствовать на приветствие.  


– Омега Суприм приветствует Спарклага. Статус Омега Суприма: функционален.  


Ответом была усталая, но искренняя улыбка Спарклага Уитвики. Поля человека ощущались, и они вместе с выражением лицевой человека сказали кибертронцу всё, что тот желал узнать из увиденного на записи.  


И кибертронец решился.  


– Омега Суприм: благодарен. Человек: справился.  
Великан очень осторожно, чтобы никого не повредить ненароком, присел, наклонился и протянул свой огромный манипулятор человеку. Тот, продолжая улыбаться, протянул руку в ответ. Ладонь человека и огромный палец исполинского манипулятора кибертронца соприкоснулись в импровизированном и неожиданно тёплом для обоих рукопожатии.  


Ощущение нехватки чего-то очень важного в искре великана-кибертронца исчезло.  


Так Омега Суприм получил ответ на свой невысказанный вопрос.


End file.
